Classes and Activities
This is the page where you find the classes and activities for your OCs. It is currently a WIP. While this is free to edit, we'd suggest you put your ideas in the comments. There are currently 31 classes, and 13 clubs/activities. Classes (Take note that your OC will not 'attend every class. There are some classes that everyone takes, such as Mythematics, but most would be specialized for your OC's destiny.) *'Alchemy - The Mythology Program equivalent of chemistry and where they learn about potions, liquid spells, elixirs, and other special metal or Periodic Table related things. Taught by Miss Urania, goddess of science. *'Ancient Alphabets' - Where your OCs learn their A B Cs, or their Alpha Beta Omegas. Taught by Professor Thoth, Egyptian god of writing. *'Ancient Arts' - Art Class, where your OCs can paint, work with pottery, and more. Taught by Minerva, the goddess of art. *'Animals'n'Monsters '- Taught by dual teachers, Miss Artemis (Greek goddess of animals) and Miss Lupa (Roman wolf-goddess), where students learn about animals, how to care for them, which are poisonous or deadly; And monsters, how to kill them, how to create them, and what they do. *'Biology '- The Mythology Program equivalent to, well, biology. Taught by Mrs. Bastet, Egyptian goddess of felines, with substitute teacher being Prof. Verminus, Roman god who protects cattle from disease. *'Damsel-in-Distressing' - Pretty self-explanatory, as it is for those who will be rescued. Officially taught by Her Majesty Helen of Troy, however, different guest teachers visit each month, including Danaë and Andromeda. *'Debate 101' - Very simple. You learn how to make speeches, as well as win debates. Taught by Vāc, Hindu goddess of speech. *'Epics 101' - The class where you learn epic poetry, write your own, and more! Taught by Miss Calliope, the muse of epic poetry. Special guests, including Homer, will visit every other week. *'FEL (Fabula Exstant Lingua)'- Kind of like foreign languages class, but for Mythos, so it teaches ancient Chinese, Greek, Latin, Runes, Egyptian, etc. Taught by Mister Mercury, Roman god of languages. The name of the class is Latin for 'Myth Languages'. *'Godly Kingdom Management' - For those destined to rule over mortals, teaches everything from managing armies to sitting on a throne. Taught by rotating gods every week or so, including Zeus, Hera, Odin, Jade Emperor, etc, as leader gods tend to be too busy to teach full-time. *'Healing 101' - Taught by dual teachers, Miss Eir, Norse Valkyrie healing goddess, and Doctor Epione, Greek goddess of healing. Teaches everything related to healing, with classes on medicine, how to diagnose, illnesses, CPR, and stuff like that. Occasional trips to the hospital wing and Book End's clinic, as well as anatomy. *'History of Heroes' - Taught by Professor Clio, Muse of History. Teaches history for most, but for those meant to be heroes, this class also observes and takes notes on how heroes defeated their enemies. *'Home Echthonics' - The class that teaches future gods, spirits, and creatures who deal with or represent death and various underworlds. Taught by Mr. Rhadamanthus, Greek judge of the dead. *'Life Magicment' - Another version of Home Ec/ Life Management, where students learn basic homekeeping, cleaning, sewing, cooking, and a few other basic things, like how to light a fire, with and without magic; how to cook, with and without magic, etc. Taught by Miss Hestia, goddess of the home. *'Marksmanship' - The class where students learn how to successfully make weapons, merge and transform their weapons into their gun counterparts and how to use them. They also learn how to throw their weapons accurately, should they be using daggers/spears/hammers etc. Taught by Vulcan. *'Matchmaking' - Students are taught how to make mortals or other deities to fall in love with each other, and also, know who are the perfect couples, soulmates, etc. Taught by Aphrodite, goddess of love, with Venus or Freya as substitutes when Aphrodite is too busy putting on makeup. *'Mischief 101' - The class that teaches future gods, spirits, or creatures of chaos, discord, or strife to spread mischief, pranks, hiding your tracks, etc. Taught by Set, the Egyptian god of disorder and violence. *'Muse-ic' - Music Class, where your OCs can make their own music and learn about ancient instruments. Taught by Polyhymnia, Muse of hymns and Hathor, the Egyptian goddess of music, or sometimes, Apollo himself. *'Mythematics' - The Mythos version of math class. Taught by Horus, the Egyptian god of math *'Mythology' - The class where your OCs discuss their myths and have deep talks over them. For everyone! Taught by Professor Aesop. *'Mythos Magic' - The class where your OCs learn how to manage and understand their powers. Taught officially by Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic, but actually mostly covered by Isis, the Egyptian goddess of magic. *'Oceanography' - For those destined to sail, live underwater or survive floods. Held part-time in a huge underground swimming pool, taught by Amphitrite, queen of the sea, who has her husband, the god Poseidon, as a substitute. *'Olympian Olympics '- Basically a PE class, with sports like running, discus, long jump, wrestling, etc, but also things like swimming, basketball, netball, and other stuff like that. Taught by Mr. Macuil-Xochitl, (or just Mr. Xocitl,) the Aztec god of sport. *'Philosophy 101' - Does our existence really matter? Do we, in fact, really exist? Get ready to tear your hair out with this class. Taught by Wenchang Wang, the Chinese god of writing. *'Plantology' - The class where your OCs learn about plants' uses, how to grow them, how to identify poisonous ones, and other useful things. Taught by Demeter, goddess of the harvest, with Persephone as a substitute. *'Psyches and Psychiatry' - A more advanced, serious class, about the human soul, understanding your soul, and your mindset, mentality, plus mental disorders. Occasionally, Rebels will be sent here to 'refine' their personalities. Taught by Psyche, goddess of the human soul. *'Ragnarok Sparring' - A spar session for all the students to test their skills for when the time comes to battle the bringers of Ragnarok. Although Ragnarok is only in Norse myths, there will be exceptions if the student's destiny requires him or her to Spar. Taught by Tyr, the Norse god of bravery who will die at Ragnarok. *'Revenge 101' - The class that teaches future gods and heroes how to take revenge the right way and how to counter more revenge. Taught by Nemesis, the Greek goddess of Revenge. *'Rogues and Assassins' - Another spar session for other gods and goddesses. Along with a VR (Virtual Reality) Training room for students to use to train or for classes. Taught by Gilgamesh. *'Scythes and Swords' - The class where the students learn how to use their weapons, specifically for defense and offense. Real monsters are brought in to fight them, as well as occasional tournaments against each other. Also learn how to improvise weapons. Taught by Hercules. *'Strategy 101' - Taught by, once again, dual teachers Athena, goddess of strategy, and Orunmila, god of wisdom. The class teaches every type of strategy, how to strategize, strategically do things, stuff like that. You start with rock-paper-scissors and connect 4, move on to planning out battles and see a hologram come to life of it. *'Unintentional Villany' - The class that teaches future gods and other figures how to be unintentionally evil, such as when Aphrodite made Atalanta and Hippomenes make out in Zeus's temple, or when Aristaeus chased Eurydice which resulted in her death, or when Theseus abandoned Ariadne. Taught by rotating nymphs who have witnessed it, as unsurprisingly, as gods do not want to talk about how they were evil. Activities * Senet Club - Senet is a board game from Ancient Egypt. The club isn't exclusively for students from Egyptian myths, but currently they are the only ones that are part of it. * Chariot Racing - The students are split into teams of three and each team makes one small mechanical chariot pulled by a team of small mechanical horses (normally 4 but up to 8 horses can be used for longer races). They then race each other with these chariots on the school chariot track on Frigg's day (Friday) every week. * Discus Club - Students practice discus throwing and compete in the annual Ultimate Discus Tournament. Heavy bronze discus are used, however, the newcomers use lighter discus. Each student is allowed to use their own custom discus. The club meets every Zeusday and Thorsday (Tuesday and Thursday). * Archery Club - Students practice archery on the range to compete. Custom arrows and bows are permitted. Meets every Wednesday and Friday. * Thespian Society - The Mythology Program's theatre group is mostly Greek tragedy-based, though students from all mythologies may join, as long as they possess the talent for it. They meet every Zeusday and Thorsday. * Pottery Club - A club created by Vali Lokasenna. The club makes...well, pottery. It meets 12:00 PM to 1:30 PM every Sunday. Currently searching for more members. * Kendo Club '- Extra training for classes such as Marksmanship, Rogues and Assassins and Scythes and Swords. This club specializes in kenjutsu or Japanese Sword-wielding hence the name. * '''Dragon Games Club '- A club founded by Ivy Efiáltis for those interested in the Dragon Games. Members are not required to have a dragon, but it is asked that they do have one. * 'Mythos Cheerhexers '- The cheerhexers for all the athletic teams of the Mythology Program. Their leader cheerhexer is Heather von Olympus. * '''Falconry Club - Pretty self-explanatory. Make sure you bring your own gloves, ba, t and hoods. * [[The Rainbows|'The Rainbows']]' '- A band founded by Ampiji Serpent and Kanani Anuenue. Any Mytho from any pantheon/mythology can join, as long as they are rainbow-related. (If you have a rainbow oc who'd like to join, please contact either moesings of phoenixlover101.) * The Philosophers of Plato '''- A group founded by Nikita Níkis to all those young philosopher souls. The like to randomly philosophize and meet every Wednesday and Thorsday. Other meetings can happen at any moment if they feel like doing so. * '''Gardening Club - A club founded by Marisol Helios to learn more about flowers and plants and gardening. She takes care of the school's gardens along with some mythos and fairy tales. * Ballads and Bards '- A club led and founded by Doven Hennessy. For anyone inclined, or are destined, to the written and/or oratory arts, this is for them. Creative Writing, Speech Crafting, Poetry, you name it. Odin's days (Wednesday) are when the usual meetings take place, but don't be surprised if a spontaneous ''skaldic battle happens any time of the week. Staff The school's staff, including professors and substitutes. The Mythology Program's Founder is Prof. Dr. '''Tir, the Armenian god of written language and schooling. He acts as the Principal, with his Vice-Principal being Seshat, the Egyptian goddess of knowledge and writing. Teachers/Professors of a class can sub in for another class. Category:Tutorials Category:Work in Progress Category:Lists